GallagherBlackthorne Love Story
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: When Cammie finds a journal containing a journal entry about her from Zach, Cammie starts to guard it. Zach says that she has the key of secrets. But what could that mean? What will Cammie do now that she knows how Zach really feels about her. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

All credit goes to Ally Carter. I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. Journal entry idea was all katiebear95.

**CPOV**

Okay, so finding that journal wasn't my entire plan. I didn't expect to find anything at all but I did. Just tapping the walls can do a lot. So here is how it went.

"I can't believe that there are only 4 more days until summer vacation!" my best friend yelled across the room.

"Oh Bex, you can wait." I told her. "Well at least you aren't Liz; she is working the hardest she ever had to get as much extra credit she can get before the end of the semester."

We were all as bored as can be, Liz was trying to hack into Blackthorne's computer resources, Bex was packing, Macey was painting her nails, and I was tapping the walls to see if there was any secret passage ways that I haven't already found. But just then the wallpaper peeled back to reveal a notebook labeled journal.

I opened it to find pages of entries by different Blackthorne Boys that were admitting their true love for _their_ Gallagher Girls. There was one from William writhing about his true love for Gillian Gallagher, one by my father for my mother, and on the most recent page there was one from a guy that I knew. Knew to well.

_August 10, 2010_

_Dear journal,_

_My name is Zach Goode, and I am in love with __**my **__Gallagher Girl Cameron Ann Morgan. I love the way she makes my heart pound a million miles an hour when she gives me that big, beautiful smile. She loves when I call be by her nickname, my nickname for her, the nickname I can only call her, Gallagher Girl. To keep the keep to the secret safe I left it with my true love._

_-Zach(ary) Goode_

After reading that I had tears in my eyes. Did he really feel that way about me? My smile makes him feel that way? He thinks my nickname is way to show his affections for me? But what did he mean that he left the key of secrets with me? Me? Why me?

"What is that?" Liz asked quietly.

"Is that like your diary or something?" Macey asked hopefully waiting for the answers to the questions.

I rolled the wallpaper out and put it back into place quickly, still clutching the book.

"Yeah, it's my diary" I lied. I just found it, Zach and the other boys hid it last time they were here and I just found it." I felt so bad for lying to them.

**MPOV**

I could totally tell that Cammie was lying. If she had a diary it would be decorated but that was totally just a plain notebook. "Cammie, if it's not your diary and it's a secret we will try to respect that." " But….. Does it have anything to do with Zach or any of the Blackthorne Boys?"

**CPOV**

Oh my. She is totally on to me. "But… does it have anything to do with Zach or any of the Blackthorne Boys?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, kinda." I whispered. That was the first time I haven't lied to them about the journal.

"Ok fine then I guess we should respect it in the name of our sisterhood." Macey said slowly and hopelessly.

~Time skip~

That night was tourture Bex, Liz, and Macey kept giving me glares all night. So when they finally fell asleep, I read that journal, over and over, looking over Zach's page reading about what he loved about me. He was so sweet. But now I shall go to sleep. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys all credit goes to Ally Carter and journal idea is all katiebear95 all credit to her story to The Way to Blackthorne.**

**CPOV**

"Morning" I said waking up the next morning. I got up got dressed in my uniform, my gray sweater vest with my plaid skirt. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. I can't believe that Zachary Goode liked me. I so was out of his league and I'm not pretty enough for Zach. Did I mention Zach has dark hair with his wide eyes? And his abs are so hot. How can he like me? Why me?

But that was only half of the highlight of my morning.

Bex, Liz, and Macey kept giving me glares because of that journal. Why did I have to be the one to find it?

Finally I got fed up with it and got up and left the Grand Hall. But in the hallway I ran into someone. Someone who apparently loved me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach said with his smirk. That smirk that I have come to known after the years.

"Zach?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Not much actually, I'm just hanging around, helping Jonas hack into Gallagher's computers, and to see my Gallagher Girl." He said smirking again.

I can't believe he called me _his_ Gallagher Girl!

**ZPOV**

I called her my Gallagher Girl. I wonder if she was okay with me calling her that. I hope it was because she was; she was my beautiful Gallagher Girl.

"Awwww" she said "You're here to see … wait. Hang on. Did you say to help Jonas hack the Gallagher computers?"

I thought to myself. I'm busted.

"Yeah I did, but Jonas is a wimp. He just wanted me to get Bex's number for Grant and Liz's for himself."

"What about mine?" she asked.

She is clueless so I guess I should tell her. "I already have your number so Jonas doesn't have to hack _you_."

"Oh that is charming" she told me sarcastically.

**CPOV**

He hacked me already? When? I'm going to have to have Liz check my hackabillity _again._

Just then Liz walked in.

"I heard my name and the word hack so what do I have to do?" she asked.

I told her what Zach said then she rushed off to our room to secure our computer. Then I knew I had to go help her. "Zach, I got to go and help Liz, talk to you later?" I asked him.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I will call you later." He said losing his smirk.

"How exactly did you get my number?" I asked him slowly.

Of course he pointed to himself and said…

"Spy"

I loved it when he said those words to me. But there is also a bad side to that word. Then I never get my answer to my question. I will just have to assume for now.

I walked away then up to my dorm to help Liz. But of course by the time I get there, Bex, and Macey are already there. Liz told them everything. Well at least they stopped giving me those creepy glares. Right?

"Sense we are telling each other stuff, I got something to admit" Macey said.

"These nails are fake" she confessed.

Now it was Bex's turn.

" I am not sure if I really like Grant or not!" she squeaked.

I can't believe she said that! Liz had nothing to say because she already spilled everything.

"Cammie, now it is your turn…" Macey said eagerly.

Uh oh what do I tell them? That I have a secret Blackthorne love journal that Zach wrote about me in? No I have to keep it a secret for at least a while longer. Thinking of Zach, I forgot to ask him about the key of secret. Well I will ask him later.

Then of course to save me from having confessing, Zach, Grant, and Jonas appeared on the monitor of Liz's computer. It was a video chat!

But then of course I had to ask. "Can I talk privately with Zach with no one listening? Without you spies?" I asked nervously.

"Sure Gallagher Girl" Zach said slow and nervous.

**ZPOV**

She asked to talk to me privately? What is she going to ask me?

"Zach what can you tell me about the key necklace, the key of secrets that you gave me?" she asked.

"Um, how did you find out about that Gallagher Girl?"

" I found the journal." She whispered.

"Ah, ok, um well I can't tell you about the key though that it will put you in great danger if you find out." I sounded like an idiot.

I bet she thought I was a nut. Great, now the love of my life thought I was crazy. Well she was bound to know sooner or later.

**CPOV**

Well he is for sure weird. I said good-bye to Zach and crawled into bed. Wow I had a nice day! NOT. Except I got to see Zach, the guy who said I was beautiful. Well night.

**Thanks for everyone that has been reviewing! I am not the kind of person that won't continue the story until I get reviews so I will when I have time because I have band, choir, school, teacher training,(yes I want to be a teacher), and keeping grades up. What do you guys want in the next chapter? I am still thinking of ideas.**

**-GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. All credit goes to Ally Carter. Credit for the journal idea goes to katiebear95.**

BANG! KNOCK! BANG!

**CPOV**

Ugh, what is that banging? It's like 2:00 in the morning. I'm tired and I was dreaming and thinking about what that key is for. Oh. Wait! Dang it. When I finished talking to Zach last night and locked the door so the other girls couldn't listen, I must have forgotten to let them in.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Bex screamed. "You forgot to let us in last night."

"We have been banging on the door sense you stopped talking to Zachary." Macey reminded me.

"I know and I'm very sorry." I replied softly, hoping that they would forgive me.

"Because you locked us out, we want to know what you and Zach were talking about." Liz proclaimed.

Wow that is the most powerful thing Liz has said in a long while. What am I going to tell them this time? The secret love journal I have has a secret key that is going to put me in danger if I find out what it is for? No, that sounded weird and too long. Um….

"Well? We are waiting." Bex reminded me.

**LPOV**

I feel kind of bad for putting Cammie through this. She is always respecting us and our secrets. She shouldn't have to tell us what she was discussing with Zach. I guess I will accept that but I don't know about Bex and Macey.

"Fine" Cammie finally replied. "I will tell you." "My mom wanted me to ask Zach if he thought that it would be a good idea for Blackthorne to do another exchange with Gallagher for our senior year."

"And…" Macey slowly said waiting for more details.

"You had to talk privately with Zachary for that?" Bex asked.

**CPOV**

Okay, so I lied. Again. But it wasn't my fault. If I would have never found that journal than I would of never had to lie to my best friends. I should have known that there wasn't any more secret passage ways. And especially out of my dorm room. But there was also a good side to finding that journal. I found out how much Zach loved me.

"You had to talk privately with Zachary for that?" I heard Bex say.

Those words Bex just said hit me in the face like when Bex hits me in the arm at P&E.

"Yeah, I didn't want you guys to know." I quickly said. "My mom wanted me to keep it for a secret til next year when they come for that exchange."

"Well if Blackthorne will come for an exchange next year, will Grant and Jonas be forced to come with too?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, as long as they stay in Blackthorne as a school." I answered.

"But now I think we should go to sleep we will have enough to do tomorrow for the last day until summer!" I told my friends.

So we went to bed. I still wonder what that key is for.

~Time Skip Til Morning~

Woo Hoo! Last day until summer. I wonder what we will be doing today. I got dressed and thought to myself. I am one lucky girl. Zachary Goode likes me. But I feel kind of bad that I act like I don't like him back and I just keep him wondering. But now I shall head off to Cove Ops.

"Morning class" Mr. Solomon greeted us. "Today we will be taking a field trip to a children's choir concert to spot some evidence for a missing piece of the school's rare artifacts." "But what makes today special is Blackthorne is coming with us!"

Oh no I thought. That means I will see…

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach said in his cocky voice scooting over to sit next to me.

He was smirking… Is that good or bad? Is he flirting with me or not? What should I say back?

"Hey Zach! Nice to see ya!" I blurted.

"Nice to see me?" He said slowly reaching his hand up to my forehead. "Cammie do you have a fever?"

"No" I blurted again. Why am I doing this to myself? It's just making things worse. Wait did he just call me Cammie?

"I will be partnering everyone up to go to the concert." Mr. Solomon said. "Pairings are on the board."

"Hey look Cammie, we are paired up together!" Zach said smirking.

**ZPOV**

Yes! Last day, field trip with Gallagher, and now I and Cammie are paired up together! Best day ever. Just keep smirking Zach that will keep her wondering I thought to myself.

"So, Zach, what you said about my necklace, is what you said real?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, it is but I can't let harm get to my Gallagher Girl." I said slowly and nervously.

"So I am yours; I mean your Gallagher Girl?" she asked.

"Of course, why? Have you been falling for me, Gallagher Girl?" I asked her smirking.

"No, it's just that you have been calling me that a lot lately." She told me.

**CPOV**

"Of course, why? Have you been falling for me, Gallagher Girl?" he asked me with that well known smirk on his face.

"No, it's just that you have been calling me that a lot lately." I told him.

I guess part of that was a lie; I kind of do like him. He is so good to me. But I am not always the nicest back. So we got on the bus; Zach and I and he asked me a question. A question he has never asked me before.

"Um, Gallagher Girl, why do you hate me?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Zach, I don't hate you." I told him. "Why would you think that in any way?" Still looking him in his beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know, Cammie, it's just that I you never feel welcome to anything when I am around." He replied telling me something I never thought of myself before.

"Zach, I never feel welcome cause I know I am welcome when you are around." I told him truthfully.

"So, you found the journal, and I bet you read my page huh?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, if you didn't want me to read it you shouldn't of hidden it in my dorm with me being a spy and all." I told him.

"Yeah, probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but I did it so you would be the one to find it and you would be the only one that knew where the key was so you didn't have to worry and you could keep it safe." He whispered in my ear.

That was probably one of the smartest and sweetest things he has ever have told me.

Then something happened I would have never suspected. He kissed me! It was soft and sweet. Like no one else existed in the world. Just Zach and I.

When we got there; Roseville Elementary was packed. There were so many parents and a lot of people from Blackthorne and Gallagher.

**ZPOV**

Okay, so I kissed her. Big deal. You would to if it was awkward enough talking about a love journal that I wrote about her in. And she knew how I felt about her. I was so out of her league. I happy she didn't bring up that I was a loon for how I told her about the key last night. Phew. I am so happy of that.

So I and Cammie took a seat in the back row of the auditorium near the exit so we would be able to spot some clues very easily. We could possibly have said that this was our first _'real' _date. I put my arm around Cammie so it looked like we were just a couple, watching the concert. Unfortunally Bex and Grant found the artifact early so we just sat and watched the concert. And as the final song was sung, I kissed her again pressing her lips to mine very passionabley.

Who cares if that is not a real word! That's how it felt.

But after we got back on the buses and headed back to our school. It was a while there and we stopped at Gallagher first but on the way there Cammie fell asleep and so did I so we stayed there the ride to Gallagher head in head.

**CPOV**

Zach's so sweet. When we got back to Gallagher and I said bye to Zach I realized I am now his girlfriend. But the bad news is now I have to deal with Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"Cammie, I heard you and Zach are like together."Macey said while Bex, her, and Liz were crowding around my bed.

"And for your date you didn't even where anything special." She said.

I know and I felt bad for it. NOT! It was totally fun and it wasn't like one of those fancy dates it just was a … mission. I thought of that and our covers. What if Zach was just pretending? Now I am going to go and think about it. Night.

**So how did you like it? This is like my longest chapter yet and this one has a lot of Zammie in it. And be sure to vote on my profile for how much Zammie you want later in this story! Thanks for reading!**

**Til next time.**

"**Wait how do you know there will be a next time" Cammie asked me.**

"**Because *pointing to myself* S.P.Y." I told her.**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl or Blackthorne Boys. The journal idea is credited to katiebear95.**

**Most of this chapter is from Zach's point of view just to let you know. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a funeral to go to for a family member. Oh and did I mention how amazing you all are? You are. Thank you so much for bringing my spirits up after last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ZPOV**

Good, the phone is ringing; just wait for her to answer.

"Hello" I heard Cammie say into the phone. "Who is this?"

I couldn't think of what I wanted to say.

"This is Zach" I told her. "Morning Gallagher Girl!"

"Morning Blackthorne Boy" She giggled while telling me. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if my beautiful Gallagher Girl would meet me in the library for a study date." I asked hopefully.

"Um, ok sure but a little later than now 'cause it's the last day until summer and I have to say goodbye to Liz, Bex, and Macey." She told me slowly.

"Ok, meet me there at 12:00 sharp." I told her quickly with confidence.

"Bye, Blackthorne Boy"

"Bye, Gallagher Girl"

By then both of us hung up the phone. Because Cammie had to say goodbye to her friends and I had to pack because my school gets out 3 days later than Gallagher. So I have a date with Cam, at noon. That's good.

**CPOV**

"Bye, Blackthorne Boy"

"Bye Gallagher Girl"

Then we both hung up the phone.

I have a date? With Zach? At noon? Oh joy. What about yesterday on the mission? What if he was just pretending?

**ZPOV**

At 12:00 I saw Cammie walk in with her Gallagher uniform on. She is so pretty. But why is she wearing her Gallagher uniform? Oh right, Macey leaves today.

"Hey Miss Beautiful"

She giggled. "Well aren't you sweet" she asked me.

"Zach?" she asked me again.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?" I said.

"Were you faking the whole thing yesterday because it was a mission?" she asked me.

What should I tell her? Why would she even ask that I am not pretending today and if I was pretending yesterday I would have been having that conversation with Cammie on the bus yesterday.

"Of course not, Cammie" I told her truthfully.

Ugh, then she shoved Liz's lie detector on my head. She didn't believe me. Well that's what happens when you are a spy looking for answers.

BEEP! There were the results. Cammie looked at my forehead closely to read the results. I wasn't lying.

"Ok Zach, now I believe that you weren't lying." She told me smiling, sitting on my lap taking that lie detector off my head. As I pulled her in slowly and crashed my lips down on hers.

"Now Zachary" she told me, I hate my full name but she can use it I guess. "Now we are all Good (e)" she said stealing my smirk.

I smiled back at her but making it huge and dorky.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and then I had to get back to my school. As I arrived at Blackthorne I thought to myself, now she knows how I feel and how much I love her. She read that love journal. She knows she has the key to save the secret of Blackthorne.

"Zachary Goode" I heard Mr. Solomon call through the door.

I let him in to star explaining why he used my full name.

"Sense it's almost the end of the school, and you and Ms. Morgan need to be protected from everyone after you." He explained. "You will be spending the next three days and the whole summer at Gallagher Academy with Ms. Morgan under security and protection."

"Okay" I told him, trying to hide my smirk.

"The van will be here to pick you up in ten" he managed to tell me while leaving my dorm room.

Yes! Three days and the whole summer with Cammie. No one but us and some security cameras but nothing too bad. (**Zach doesn't know it but he will have 3 days of class there to make up for the three days he is missing at Blackthorne)**

The van picked me up and drove me off to Gallagher.

**CPOV**

"Cammie?" I heard my mother say through the door.

I let her in to start explaining.

"Sense you and Zach need protecting, he will be staying here the entire summer, and because he is missing his last three days at school at Blackthorne, he will be making up the final three days here." She explained to me while I was catching every word in my mind memorizing it. "But we can't find a teacher to teach him and sense you are here and you are one of our best students here, you will be teaching him in almost all of his classes."

I will be teaching Zach? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Any way it will be fun. I get to teach someone to learn the stuff I already finished and to make it better the guy I was required to teach was my boyfriend. This is going to be really fun.

**ZPOV**

Hello Gallagher, here I come. I thought to myself. There would be nothing better than staying at my girlfriend's school for the entire summer. Although the teaching part for the three days I have to make up will kind of be a waste of three days. And sense I will be at Gallagher and they got out of school three days earlier doesn't that mean I should get three days off early just like them.

I walked into my first class for the day when I got there and put my stuff in the room. Cammie was in my classroom so I ran up behind her and hugged her tightly around the waist and told her the great news. She told me she already knew and told me she would be my teacher. Great, my girlfriend is my teacher? I wonder how this will all turn out.

So I took my seat and Cammie started explaining to me about the history of Gallagher and Blackthorne. Apparently this is an easier class than the classes I have at Blackthorne. After class I and Cammie walked to the library because she gave me homework and I have to study and we have a date so I guess we have a study date. Ugh I am a dork.

**CPOV**

Okay so I gave him homework that was really hard but that just means that we have to spend time together in the library with each other. But then he brought up that idea he had for us to run away together. Before I said no and Zach almost started crying because he knew I couldn't run away with him.

**ZPOV**

I brought up the idea for me and Cammie to run away together. Last time I brought it up she said no and I knew she couldn't do it. I actually kind of cried. I know, me crying? Impossible right? But anyways this time she was the one with tears in her eyes while staring at my gaze. I want us to have a life together with no one to try to hurt us or get in our way in any way at all. So we could keep each other safe in every way possible.

**CPOV**

I thought about it while staring into his beautiful emerald green eyes. It was a very hard decision to make. We both are spies. We can keep each other safe. I thought to myself.

**ZPOV**

We just stood there for a while did I mention we were standing arm in arm? I knew it was a hard decision for her and after I already asked her a month ago.

"Zach, can I think about it and tell you later?" she asked pulling away from our hug walking backwards.

"Of course, Gallagher Girl, I will let you think about it for as long as you need." I told her reassuring that everything will be all right.

~Time Skip Til Night~

**ZPOV**

I was just sitting in my room reading my instructions list from Mr. Solomon for what I am exactly supposed to be doing this summer such as learning and I get Cammie as a tutor (my grades are slipping) and to stay safe. Hard list right?

Well I was just sitting there and Cammie walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I scooted her into my arms and hugged her.

"Zach, I thought about it and I think running away for a little bit would be a good thing." She told me trying to force a smile.

"That's great babe, but if you don't want to, we don't have to." I told her reassuringly.

"No Zach, we leave in the morning, I am already all packed and you haven't unpacked a thing." She whispered making sure that no one heard her if anyone was listening outside the door.

Yeah, it's true I haven't unpacked yet. Because I planned to ask her again to run away. Not really I just wanted to sound like I was thinking prepared. So we wrote out two separate notes, one for Mr. Solomon and one for Cammie's mom and we left them on our pillows so they would know that we ran away for a little while. But we didn't know if or when we would get back. But whenever we get back we will have answers.

**How did you guys like it? I worked very hard on it making it the longest chapter so far. Where do you guys think they should go? And what do you think about this chapter and having 95% of it be told in Zach's point of view?**

"**I thought it was good so I didn't have to talk as much" Cammie told me.**

"**Well, yes Cammie you needed a break and Zachary needed a chance to speak his mind for once." **

**Til next time and there will be a next time for sure.**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. All credit to Ally Carter. The journal idea is all katiebear95 all is credited to her.**

**So I was able to get a lot of writing done today even though school starts again tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing you make me feel more special then I actually am. Now sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Joe SolomonPOV**

This morning has been a complete disaster. Why you ask. Why is because we lost our two students that are supposed to be at Gallagher Academy for the entire summer. They both left notes on their pillows. Rachel found Cammie's and I found Zach's. They say that they are going to be gone for a while sense they ran away together and they don't know when they will be back.

We called up Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant O'Conner and Jonas Borndale. So they could come and help us find clues leading to Zach and Cammie.

**CPOV**

Me and Zach ran away together to find answers and we were going to find them. Last night, before we left I found a book about the love journal and a secret Blackthorne key. The key that was now in my possession. The key is special and it didn't say what it did but that one family is intended to a key and the Goode boys from the family pass the key on to girls they love that they intend on marrying. So Zach intended on marrying me? When they get married and have a son, the girl passes on the key to her son to keep in generation. So I apparently have to marry Zach and have a son. Wow. Story of my life still everyone is controlling my life. But not any more that me and Zach have ran away together.

Me and Zach ran away and we didn't intend on coming back soon so we put together a fake life with disguises and fake names. Zach now had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, and I had pitch black hair with hazel eyes. But the thing we didn't think through was we dyed our hair so I wouldn't be able to see the real Zach for a month or two and he wouldn't be able to see the real me for a month or two.

**ZPOV**

Me and Cam now looked so different. She was still beautiful of course but it didn't seem right. Especially with my new bleach blonde hair. We checked into a hotel. Cause we didn't have a place to stay yet. We check in as Mr. Andrew Hoff and Mrs. Angela Hoff. And boy did I kind of like the sound of that. Cammie was now my wife. Just as I intended giving her the key in all. So we headed up to our room and set our bags on the floor.

Cammie got closer to me and leaned on me kissing my softly. Our kiss soon got harder and hotter as Cammie pushed me onto the bed. When we finally broke apart I whispered, "We are all alone now, so now we are all Goode"

"Exactly, Mr. Goode" she replied knowing that we were free now.

"Excuse me? You mistaken me for someone else for my name is Andrew Hoff." I smirked while reminding her. " Or to you I am referred to the guy you have always been waiting for."

So after that we left the hotel to go shopping for some food to last us the week at least.

**CPOV**

Now I have to remember we aren't Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan anymore, now we are Andrew and Angela Hoff.

We went to the nearest shopping center for food. To last us the week. This running away from home, or Gallagher has been so fun and such a great idea. Zachary Goode is so smart. I am proud to be called his wife, or girlfriend. For now we will stay hidden looking for awnsers we will be back though in meanings time and next time we will have even more awnsers.

**How did you like it? I hoped you liked it a lot! Have you read the newest chapter of my other story yet? It related to this part in the story actually giving a couple clues to where they are and when they will be back. Can't wait for school tomorrow! I will update ASAP I promise. As I promised Zachary and Cameron to write more and make it more interesting. And yes I do consult the characters and ask them what they want first.**

"**Yep, she is so good(e) to us, NOT!" Zachary said consulting you guys.**

"**Zach, babe, she is very nice to us now be quiet." Cammie finally said making Zach quiet. "Now you may finish what you were saying."**

**Til next time,**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**

"**Now what did you say about me not being good to you Zachary…."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. All credit to Ally Carter. The journal idea is credited to katiebear95. I've gotten a review from Hope, regarding one of my chapters, thanks for giving me feedback about what I can approve and I appreciate it and I know my spelling and grammar is terrible but I am not going to rewrite any chapters because I don't have the time to.**

**ZPOV**

I and Cammie were in the grocery store, just seeing what we could buy for food with the little money we have. There wasn't much but we can survive. With us being in Washington D.C. we knew that there were spies on missions searching for hidden artifacts for the president.

Just as we were walking back to the hotel where Cammie and I were staying, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan. They tracked us down! I knew that they couldn't find us until we found the answers to what we needed, so I grabbed Cammie from around the waist and pulled her into a nearby alley.

"Zach, what are you doing?" she screeched.

"Shhh Gallagher Girl, be quiet, I will explain in a minute." I told her making sure that she knew I was serious and that I wasn't going to hurt her in anyway possible.

She mouthed to me "What's wrong?"

"I saw Solomon and your mom outside." I mouthed back.

**CPOV**

Zach grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alley and told me to be quiet.

I mouthed, "What's wrong?"

"I saw Solomon and your mom outside" he mouthed back with fear in his eyes.

They were probably looking for us. After all, me and Zach are wanted by everyone. And everyone is a threat. We are not safe from anyone anymore, just because we ran away.

We had our disguises on so I mouthed back to Zach, "We have disguises so we should be safe from them."

He mouthed back the word ok and he let my waist go grabbing onto my hand.

We walked outside like we were just fine and nothing unusual have happened yet.

**ZPOV**

I was looking over at Cammie when we were in the alley and noticed that she had her key necklace I gave her on and took it off of her when she wasn't going to noticed. I had to keep the secret of Blackthorne safe and her safe because if anyone knew what that key was for or recognized Cammie with that thing on. I stashed it away in my jean pocket.

I suddenly felt cold drops on my forehead. It was starting to rain. I tried to pull Cammie into a store so she would stay dry but some how she convinced me to stay out in the rain with her. I faced her and slid my arms around her, leaned down to kiss her. It was a perfect kiss in pouring rain. But right after we broke off Cammie reached down to a puddle and splashed me.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short and all but I still have homework and I am in a hurry tonight. I hope you liked it anyways. I am thinking of what should happen next so review and give me ideas credit for the idea will go to you and I will mention you. You found out that they are in Washington D.C. I picked there because it would be the perfect place to have the story continue, and I have to do a project on the Lincoln Memorial so I picked it. Anyways, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY AND HAS REVIEWED! HAVE I MENTIONED THAT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME? WELL YOU ARE! **

**Til next time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are fantastic! I really hope you like this next chapter.**

**CPOV**

I splashed Zach with a puddle to distract him so I could call my friends but of course he splashed me back just to tease me.

"Zachary Goode, why did you just splash your girlfriend?" I asked him in a very playful voice.

"Why don't you answer the same question Ms. Morgan?" he asked me back.

Just then we started a water fight in the middle of the rainfall. We were already soaked because of the rain but we got even wetter because of how much we were splashing each other.

**ZPOV**

We were getting each other soaked but I made her give up. Pulling her over my shoulder spinning her around pouring water on her. After she claimed I won, I put her down in front of me her grabbing me by the shirt to give me a huge hug to get me soaked. I leaned my head down to kiss her. But the second before our lips met, she leaned back trying to get out of the kiss because I won. I backed her up to a building wall and kissed her with tons of passion with her kissing me back the same way.

When we broke off, people were staring and I mean everyone was staring. Out of the crowd of people I noticed Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan staring at us. Looking back at Cammie I noticed that on our shirts were yellow and black spots. Our hair dye washed out! I guess we didn't read the label well enough. We still had the contacts in but that wasn't enough.

Joe and Rachel were heading over to talk to us. They were so on to us. While we were waiting many things ran through my mind from when I wrote that journal entry about Cammie and the key I gave her to protect and she finally said yes to me to run away together.

**CPOV**

My phone rang pretty loudly, it was Bex, I didn't know if I was to answer it or not.

Zach let go of me and grabbed my phone to throw it at the wall. It broke into pieces. At first I didn't know why he broke my phone, but then I remembered that we were spies or at least I am sense Zach is a assassin. (Don't even get me started) but spies have tracking devices and GPS's in their phones so whoever is calling me knew where I was and what I was doing.

Mom and Mr. Solomon were walking toward us they knew something was up. I was looking up at Zach and I relilized that our hair dye has washed out.

**BPOV**

Macey, Liz, and I called Cammie to track her and see where she and Zachary were so we could get the whole search thing over with already. All we got was that they are in D.C.

"I have the van all ready to go." Liz said putting out a great idea.

So then we headed out to D.C. to go find Zachary and Cammie were.

**ZPOV**

Next thing you know is me, Cammie, Joe, and Rachel sitting in the back of a van heading back to school. But we wouldn't know, of course they blindfolded us.

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I wrote this last night when I was really sleepy so it is not my best chapter ever. I'm sorry if this chapter is cliffy but the school dance is tonight and I got a date so I got to go soon. And it seemed like a pretty good place to stop for tonight.**

"**You couldn't have given us dry clothes to sit in the van with?" Zachary and Cameron yelled.**

"**Well, the story wouldn't be very good if I gave you guys relief."**

"**And you stranded Macey, Bex and Liz while doing it" Cammie said starting to cry while snuggling into Zach's chest.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be in the van with blindfolds?" **

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to katiebear95.**

**I kept myself waiting for this chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read this! Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Zach and I were sitting in the back of the Gallagher van and everyone was silent, so quiet no one was moving a muscle. We were still in soaking clothes, shivering, so cold, like sticking your bare foot in freshly fallen snow. Zach was looking at me, I could see the fear in his emerald eyes, he watched me, shivering too, and I just wanted him to grab me, hold me, and never let me go.

**ZPOV**

Cammie and I were in the Gallagher van with Joe and Rachel. Still soaking and freezing, the van came to a sudden stop, forcing everyone to jerk. Cammie landing on me, and I grabbed her to keep her warm cause I knew she was as cold as I am. But at least they let us take off those itchy blindfolds earlier. So I knew it was her and not Joe or Rachel because they were wet as well as Cammie and me.

"Where are we?" Cammie asked her mother.

"That is classified information Miss Morgan." Joe answered for Cammie's mother.

"Oh come on Joe, there has to be something you can tell us, like if we are going to be questioned or not or if Cammie and I are going back to Blackthorne and Gallagher." I said trying not to whine.

"That is Mr. Solomon to you, Mr. Goode" he answered in a not so friendly voice.

**CPOV**

The van stopped and Zach was now holding me. Mr. Solomon isn't so happy. And nobody is telling us where we are and what we have to do. I wish somebody would tell us something.

"Come with us, for some questioning" my mother confirmed with us.

We followed my mother, Zach, Mr. Solomon, and I. They brought us into a grey, bland room and sat us in two chairs on opposite sides of the room with sheets between Zach and I. So we couldn't communicate. They even got rid of our comms.

I bet Zach was wondering what they were going to question us too. This questioning was different than any other questioning I have been through. They ask both of us a question and we write the answer down on the piece of paper and they need us to answer the same otherwise we have to go through a lie detector test like the one that I put Zach through when I thought he was lying to me.

**ZPOV**

Cammie and I were put in a room with a sheet up in between us. We started the questioning.

_Were you aware that you both were in so much danger before, during, and after you left Blackthorne and Gallagher?_

_C: Yes I was aware but Mr. Goode and I had to find answers and we had to get away from all this drama._

_Z: I was aware and I am sure that Ms. Morgan was too but we only set off to find the answers that we needed to help our life go on._

We passed that question.

_What type of answers were you two looking for in particular?_

_C: We were looking for answers to where Zach's father and my father disappeared to when we never heard from them again._

_Z: We were looking for answers to ancient riddles that we read about in our history lessons._

Ok. So I lied. But I didn't think that Cammie would go for that. She was lying too. Now we had to go through that lie detector test.

Once, the test was done they got their answer. We were really looking for answers to where all of this harm to us was coming from and where my mother was after she escaped that night that me and Cammie fought her off. That night was the night that I wrote in that love journal for Cammie claiming my love to her.

They shocked us with a metal rod because we lied. Then they moved on to the next question.

_Why were you searching for Mr. Goode's mother if you knew that she would put you in more danger than anything else?_

_Z: Because we knew if we found my mother and got rid of her nothing could hurt Ms. Morgan and I because nothing has as much harm as my mother Mrs. Goode._

_C: I don't exactly know why. Mr. Goode told me his plan to get rid of her so we wouldn't have any more obstacles and he and I would finally be safer than we ever have been._

_We passed._

_What were you exactly going to do with Mrs. Goode; Mr. Goode?_

_Z: I personally was going to execute her or send her off so she couldn't find Cammie and me and hurt us AGAIN! AND THEN I WAS GOING TO RIP HER HEAD OFF AND GIVE HER AN END TO HER EVIL WORLD AND MAKE HER APOLIGIZE FOR TRYING TO HURT MY PRESIOUS GALLAGHER GIRL!_

And of course they really didn't approve of that and they said that Cammie and I would have to stay the night in their little jail kind of things. To receive _mental_ help. But they just wanted me for that and Cammie was free to go but she stayed saying that she wouldn't leave my side until we got out of there.

**CPOV**

Zach and I only failed one of the three questions that they gave us and the consequence was really minor except that last answer that Zach gave put him into mental health class for the night because everyone thinks that Zach is crazy. They even asked me if Zach was drunk or anything. I personally couldn't say because I wouldn't know. He was just screaming his head off. The people in the next room over came to ask what was wrong and there were steel walls in between.

They put me and Zach into this jail cell thingy for the night but most of the night Zach was in a class working on his 'emotional' issues. Any way, they kept us there and they were watching us like hawks there were 7 cameras that I spotted and I bet there were more and they had 3 guards at the door because they though Zach would go on 'rampage'.

In the morning we would be heading back to Gallagher and Zach would be heading back to Blackthorne unless they would think that there is a reason to move Zach to Blackthorne for safety reasons but otherwise we would be separated again.

Zach and I slept through the night peacefully. And you wouldn't believe it! They asked if Zach needed to be drugged to fall asleep because he has 'issues'. I was up a half an hour later laughing my socks off. Well it's the middle of the night so I better go for now. Tell ya more deets in the morn.

**How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed. This was my favorite chapter to type and it was very interesting! I loved this chapter!**

**Remember to give me feedback cause I need to know what you liked and disliked.**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. Journal idea is credited to katiebear95.**

**I am going to continue for sure and follow my original planning of 15 chapters. I realize I am going to get mean comments but that one was really harsh. Thank you for all of you, that makes me feel great again. And one thing for the future, it's nice if I have a small easy mistake, but if you don't have anything goode to say about my story, don't say anything at all. Oh and I put effort into this chapter because I'm back baby! **

**ZPOV**

Ugh, its morning already. Those jail cells don't have comfortable beds, at all! My back is too sore to stand. I'm wondering how Cammie feels. She stayed with me all night because of my behavior. I accidently screamed at the officials, but I meant it. I really do hate my mother. I am coming up with a plan to kill my mother.

"Morning Blackthorne Boy" Cammie mumbled from the top bunk.

I was on the bottom bunk, "Morning Gallagher Girl."

"Zach, why did you scream at them?" she asked. "And how was your class last night?"

"Ugh, it just came out." I answered trying to think of what to say. "Oh… it was educational..."

"They asked me if you were drunk or if I did something to you" she answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh. I wonder where that came from." I answered to her lying.

"Zachary Logan Goode?" she yelled using my full name. "Were you drunk or did someone drug you?"

"How did you find out my full name?" I asked her. "Nah, I was just fooling with you."

"Ok. I guess I will believe that for now." She said suspiciously.

I was serious. I didn't know all the way though. It was a blur. If someone did drug me than I think I would have remembered something.

**CPOV**

Zach said that he wasn't drunk or that no one drugged him. So I guess that worked out. I hope? I wonder if I and Zach get to go back to the hotel and claim our belongings. That journal was in my backpack in our room.

Climbing down from my bunk, I laid back down, this time on Zach's bunk. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled in to him. Because I knew that he and I wouldn't be together for a while now that we would be heading back to Gallagher and Blackthorne today. Zach pulled me into a kiss. We kissed for about 2 minutes licking my lip asking for admission. I gave it to him. We were rolling around the bunk. We finally broke off, gasping for breath. We knew that there were cameras and guards but we didn't care.

**ZPOV**

Cammie and I kissed heavenly, knowing that everyone was watching. When we broke off, I looked over to the door where I saw Joe, Rachel, the guards, and… MY MOTHER? Were staring at us in disgust. Crap. My mother is still alive. She tried to kill my Gallagher Girl.

"Um… What was that, Mr. Goode?" Rachel asked me.

"Um… Cammie?" I asked hoping she would have an answer.

"I'll explain later mom." Cammie answered her mother.

"Hello Zach, who is this beautiful girl with you?" my mother asked me.

"We drugged her and erased most of her memory she only remembers you Zach. She is not against us or Cammie" Rachel explained to us.

"Mom, this is Cammie, she is my girlfriend." I told her. I saw Cam shiver at the word girlfriend.

"That's nice. Hello Cammie." My mother said greeting Cammie.

"Mr. Solomon, Mom, when are we going back to our schools?" Cammie asked. "And are we going to go back and pick up our stuff from the hotel?"

I didn't understand why she wanted our stuff back. All we packed was some clothes and other necessities unless… Cam brought the journal. That wouldn't be good if anyone read that. Then they would know that Cammie had that secret key and she would again be in danger. Well not exactly again, because she always is in danger along with me.

"In a couple minutes. Get your stuff together. We already have your stuff back at your rooms at your schools." Rachel answered.

"Ok." Cammie replied.

"Oh and Mr. Goode, we have Blackthorne and your room under extra security because of your 'issues'." Joe told me.

Oh great. Now I am under extra security. Now I can't sneak out to see my Gallagher Girl. Now I won't have anymore privacy. Now I am depressed.

After that everyone left the door and I pulled Cammie in for one last kiss for a long time that we would experience. It felt so good, so sweet, but sad, in a way it felt like our last and our first blooming into our future. It would be a long time until our next but that last kiss was worth it.

**CPOV**

Zach's mother is nice? We won't see each other for a while? I won't be able to talk to Zach or anyone for the next month.

"Zach, honey." I said quietly.

"Yeah Cam?" he answered.

"I know that we won't see each other for a while, and I want to tell you that-" I was cut off.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl" Zach said.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Spy" he said pointing to himself with that smirk.

**How did you like it? Thanks again to everyone. Next chapter will be better I promise.**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys! APRIL FOOLZZZZZZ! Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to katiebear95.**

**Last chapter I said that my plan is 15 chapters but it might go more or less I am still thinking 15 but who knows? Last chapter I thought was pretty good! Thank you everyone that reviews! You make my life better! Here you go:**

~Last chapter~

"I love you too Gallagher Girl" Zach said.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Spy" he said pointing to himself with that smirk.

~This chapter~

**ZPOV**

I finally told Cammie what I meant. She read that in the journal but to say it out loud to her told her that I meant it.

"I love you too Zachary" she said bringing my head down to hers, pressing her lips to mine.

We stood there like that for 3.14 minutes and we finally broke off, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's going to be lonely without you Cam." I told her stroking her perfect dark blonde hair.

"Yeah I imagine it will be with me being as amazing as I am" she said, stealing MY smirk.

"I'm just kidding." She told me. "But what I am not joking about is how much I'm going to miss you until we see each other again."

"I'm going to miss you more than how many stars are in the sky" I told her trying to top what she said.

"Ehem. Can we get a move on?" Joe said in a crabby voice.

"Yeah, bye Cammie, or Gallagher Girl, I will miss you" I told her, while leaving with Joe to go back to Blackthorne.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy." I heard her say at a dim.

**CPOV**

Zach loves me. I love him. We are both the same age and have the same occupation. Perfect life right?

But we are spies (or spy and assassin) and we are most of the time away from each other. Other than we ran away together.

"Come on Cam." My mother said from the door way.

"I'm coming mom." I said looking down.

I realized something. I don't have the key anymore. I must have lost it. But Zach said that key keeps the secret and me safe.

Or someone took it. Did anyone drug me and take it? Or break in when I was sleeping? But I really wondered what happened to it. Zach gave it to me and I said I would guard it and I read the journal. I need to keep it safe.

**ZPOV**

I was in the Blackthorne van waiting to go back to my school and I felt something in my pocket. I still had the key; Cammie's necklace. She probably noticed that it is gone by now. That is not a good thing. I am still freezing. I am still wearing my wet clothes.

I can't believe what everyone asked Cammie last night when I was in my 'special' class. They thought I was drunk, someone drugged me, I was naturally crazy, I have anger issues, and if it wasn't really me.

I love her. That was random…. In some sort. Even if it is true.

I have a phone, Liz and Jonas programmed cell phones for us to use to communicate while looking like casual teenagers. Cammie texted me.

From: Gallagher Girl

To: Zach Goode

_Zach where are you? I am in the van back to Gallagher. The people taped my mouth shut because I was screaming and there was a cop around. They still don't know that I have this phone! I am so bored!_

_Luv,_

_Cam_

So I decided to text her back.

From: Zach Goode

To: Gallagher Girl

_I'm in the back of Blackthorne's van. I'm bored too. Wow. I bet you look real sexy with that tape on your mouth. : P_

_Love you too,_

_Zach_

**CPOV**

I just got my message back from Zach because I have been texting him from the back of the Gallagher van.

From: Zachy

To: Cammie

_I'm in the back of Blackthorne's van. I'm bored too. Wow. I bet you look real sexy with that tape on your mouth. : P_

_Love you too,_

_Zach_

That's sweet for him to text me back. He still is as cocky as ever. I can see him right now with that smirk on his face.

From: Cammie

To: Zachy

_Yeah sure, having fun in the van? Yeah you look real sexy too when you are sleeping with drool running out of your mouth. I lost the key…._

_Love you too, too, _

_Cammie_

I was smiling now even with that duck tape on. I told him that I lost the key.

From: Zachy

To: Cammie

_You were watching me sleep? Creep. Just kidding! But I don't drool! You liar! I have the necklace I took it off before you splashed me. Just in case anyone recognized you with that necklace on. I love you with all my heart brighter that the stars above. _

_I have to go, I'm back at Blackthorne. Love you, bye,_

_Zach_

Great. That was fun while it lasted but it doesn't matter I am almost back at Gallagher.

**ZPOV**

I finally got back to Blackthorne. I was texting Cammie. She thinks I drool in my sleep? She was watching me sleep last night? Wow. She looks hot with or without the tape.

I have known Cammie for a while now. 'Bout two years? Yeah. I love her though. I remember when I first had to distract her in that museum where I gave her, her nickname. Gallagher Girl, to the time we had our first 'study' date in the library. I showed up in random points in her life to save her and to see her. But still I never feel complete unless I am with her. I remember going down to the tombs with her. Telling her to stay where she was and then kissing her. To down where we saw my mother. I shot those explosives **(I think that's what happened. Tell me if I am mistaken)** and hurt myself. I love her too much to let harm come to her.

I felt so bad when we got caught. When we snuck out. I just wanted to keep her safe the whole time.

I walked into my room to find Austin, Grant, and Jonas sitting in there being bored. Jonas was typing away at his computers, Grant was throwing a tennis ball into the air, and Austin was texting someone, probably Macey. Well it is late enough so I am going to go to bed. Talk to you in the morning. I texted Cammie goodnight.

To: Gallagher Girl

From: Zach Goode

_I'm going to go to bed Cam, I love you and I will text you in the morning._

_Love,_

_Zach_

**CPOV**

I got a text from Zach saying that he would go to bed now.

To: Cammie

From: Zachy

_I'm going to go to bed Cam, I love you and I will text you in the morning._

_Love, _

_Zach_

I decided that I should text him back.

From: Cammie

To: Zachy

_Night Zachy, sleep well. You so do drool when you sleep, even set up a video camera tonight._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Cammie_

Well I guess that I should go to bed too. Night.

**How did you like it? I had fun typing it. Goode or Bad? Morgan and Goode? Baxter and O'Conner? McHenry and Martin? Sutton and Lind? Vote and tell me in the reviews or I will have a poll up at my page. So check that out. I love my fans and everyone that reviews and everything! Thank you so much! **

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	11. Character Guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. Ally Carter does. This counts as a chapter so there are technically only going to be 14 REAL chapters. This is just their profiles. Have fun reading.**

Profiles from the CIA:

Cameron Ann Morgan

Age: 17

Parents: Rachel Morgan, Matt Morgan (missing)

Occupation: Spy in training.

In a relationship with: Zachary Logan Goode

Best Friends with: Rebecca Anna Baxter, Macey Marie McHenry, Elizabeth Erin Sutton.

Friends with: Grant Caleb O'Conner, Jonas Robert Lind, Austin David Martin.

Notes: Fantastic pavement artist. Ran away with her boyfriend.

Zachary Logan Goode

Age: 17

Parents: Alissa Goode, and unknown

Occupation: Spy (assassin) in training.

In a relationship with: Cameron Ann Morgan

Best Friends with: Grant Caleb O' Conner, Jonas Robert Lind, Austin David Martin.

Friends with: Rebecca Anna Baxter, Macey Marie McHenry, Elizabeth Erin Sutton.

Notes: Goes to assassin school but is in training to be spy. Ran away with his girl friend.

Rebecca Anna Baxter

Age: 16 ½

Parents: Classified

Occupation: Spy in training.

In a relationship with: Grant Caleb O'Conner

Best Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Macey Marie McHenry, Elizabeth Erin Sutton.

Friends: Zachary Logan Goode, Jonas Robert Lind, Austin David Martin.

Notes: Very good at beating people up. Gave Zachary Logan Goode a broken arm.

Grant Caleb O' Conner

Age: 17

Parents: Unknown

Occupation: Spy (assassin) in training.

In a relationship with: Rebecca Anna Baxter

Best Friends with: Zachary Logan Goode, Jonas Robert Lind, Austin David Martin.

Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Macey Marie McHenry, Elizabeth Erin Sutton

Notes: Accidently knocked Rebecca Anna Baxter out of a window.

Elizabeth Erin Sutton

Age: 16

Parents: Unknown

Occupation: Spy in training

In a relationship with: Jonas Robert Lind

Best Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Anna Baxter, Macey Marie McHenry

Friends with: Zachary Logan Goode, Grant Caleb O'Conner, Austin David Martin.

Notes: Freaky smart. Very good with computers.

Jonas Robert Lind

Age: 17

Parents: Unknown

Occupation: Spy (assassin) in training.

In a relationship with: Elizabeth Erin Sutton

Best Friends with: Zachary Logan Goode, Grant Caleb O'Conner, Austin David Martin.

Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Anna Baxter, Macey Marie McHenry.

Notes: Freaky smart. Very good with computers.

Macey Marie McHenry

Age: 17

Parents: Unknown

Occupation: Spy in training

In a relationship with: Austin David Martin

Best Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Anna Baxter, Elizabeth Erin Sutton.

Friends with: Zachary Logan Goode, Grant Caleb O'Conner, Jonas Robert Lind.

Notes: Into fashion although she can kick and punch well. Her family is part of the political family.

Austin David Martin

Age: 17

Parents: Unknown

Occupation: Spy (assassin) in training.

In a relationship with: Macey Marie McHenry

Best Friends with: Zachary Logan Goode, Grant Caleb O'Conner, Jonas Robert Lind.

Friends with: Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Anna Baxter, Elizabeth Erin Sutton.

Notes: Good enough pavement artist.

**Ugh, that took a long time to type. I hope you learned! I will update ASAP!**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (the guide counted as a chapter)**

**I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to katiebear95. **

**How did you like last chapter? I worked pretty hard on the last chapter more than most of the chapters I have written and typed.**

**~Last Chapter~**

I decided that I should text him back.

From: Cammie

To: Zachy

_Night Zachy, sleep well. You so do drool when you sleep, even set up a video camera tonight._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Cammie_

Well I guess that I should go to bed too. Night.

**~This Chapter~**

**ZPOV**

Good morning world! I think I shall text Cammie, or I could wake her up. Hmm, I'm awake this morning so I guess I could go to Gallagher and wake her up myself.

And I guess I do drool in my sleep cause there is dry drool all over my pillow. That's not a good thing because now Cammie wins. And I always win. No fair. Now I have to go and wake her up this morning.

**~Time Skip til Zach is Outside Cammie's Window~**

"Morning, Gallagher Girl" I said to Cammie. She was alone in her room because everyone was still on summer vacation.

"What do you want, Zachary" she said, her voice was still pretty groggy like she just woke up.

I jumped through her window. Her bed is right next to the window. And I landed right on her bed.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her, not feeling the least bit guilty.

"No." she said sarcastically. "I woke myself up."

"Good." I told her. Lying down next to her in her bed, pulling her really close to me.

"That does feel good." She told me. "But sense you woke me up, you have to give me a back rub."

"Fine." I said giving in. "I'm guessing that I don't get one back then."

"You got that right." She said with a tone in her voice that I never heard her use before.

"Can I have something else?" I asked reaching over to her, turning her over so she is facing me.

"Like what?" she asked.

I brought her mouth to mine, pressing my lips to hers for a second before she pulled away.

"Oh, no." she said. "You don't get that, until I either get an apology for waking me up or a back rub."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Morgan for waking you up, it was so immature of me and I am not a good person for doing that." I apologized to her faking enthusiasm.

"That's right, you were immature, and you are taking too much of my time" she said to me, her voice was serious but her eyes said something else.

"So Gallagher Girl, I accidently planted a camera in your room last time I was here and I watched you by accident sleep, and do you really think that I look so sexy when I am wearing some pair of jeans?" I laughed.

Cam went bright red. "Um..." she rambled.

"It's ok Cam." I told her. "I already know that I look hot."

She smacked me in the arm. Wow. She can hit harder than Bex, and Bex broke my arm before. Now I am a little afraid of my girlfriend.

"Ow" I said in pain.

"Aww, is little Zachy in pain?" she mocked. "Is he afraid of his girlfriend?"

"No, I am not because I know she would never hurt me, and that's why I am going to do this." I said pulling Cam in for a kiss. We lay on her bed for 2.45 minutes when we finally broke off.

"Really?" she asked me. "Cause I have been working so hard that I can beat up Bex, and I heard she broke your arm."

"Um…" I said having no thought except that I would for now be known as what ever happened to Zachary Goode? We never heard from him ever again.

"What exactly did I say while I was sleeping?" she asked me.

"Oh, just some stuff." I said trying to keep it a secret.

"Like what in general?" she asked.

"Oh, other the fact that you have sex dreams about me?" I questioned her.

Again, Cam turned bright red. "Did I say what I was dreaming?" she asked.

"Sadly no, except you said something about a purple kangaroo stealing your cereal." I replied.

"Maybe you are just a loon." She suggested.

"I am not a weird duck whose name means awkward person." I told her laughing.

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

I actually didn't know. I looked at my watch. Cammie and I have been talking for an hour already.

"I don't know yet." I told her truthfully. "But I have to go, call you or text ya later?"

"Ok" Cammie said in a little cheerfulish voice.

"Love you Gallagher Girl with all my heart and stay safe." I told her.

"Love you too Blackthorne Boy, same for me too." She whispered.

I jumped back out the window, the way I came.

I got a text:

From: Gallagher Girl

To: Zach

_Zachy, where did you put that camera? And how much did you see because you know that I don't always dress in the bathroom?_

_Love you,_

_Cammie_

She is on to me. I didn't see that much. Well to tell you the truth, well actually it's none of your business. So I guess I should text her back.

From: Zach

To: Gallagher Girl

_Um… well sense I am a spy in all, so I don't think I should tell you. Even if you are my girlfriend. Oh and I haven't seen anything yet. I have been at breakfast by then. You love me? In that message you seemed quite suspicious and mad._

_Love,_

_Zach_

**CPOV**

I just got a text from Zach.

From: Zachy

To: Cammie

_Um… well sense I am a spy in all, so I don't think I should tell you. Even if you are my girlfriend. Oh and I haven't seen anything yet. I have been at breakfast by then. You love me? In that message you seemed quite suspicious and mad._

_Love,_

_Zach_

Oh well, I bet he saw more. He just isn't telling me anything.

From: Cammie

To: Zachy

_Yeah right, of course you saw nothing. And are you sure you saw me having sex dreams about you, when I was sleeping. Or were you making that all up?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cam_

I wonder how he will react to that. He better be telling me the truth. Oh I am getting another text from Zach.

From: Zachy

To: Cammie

_Yeah I am sure, I even recorded it. I will send it to your email. You were mumbling about it a lot._

_Love ya, _

_Zach_

I guess I should read my email now.

Omi Goldfish. **(I use that frequently, and it is has a copyright so it's mine.)**

He. Did. Not. Sneak. Into. My. Room. Last. Night. And. Sleep. With. Me. Crap. My. Mother. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me.

I have to tell Bex, Liz, and Macey.

From: Cammie

To: Bex, Liz, Macey

_Bex! Liz! Macey! You'll never guess what Zachary did this time!_

_Please Reply ASAP,_

_Cammie_

Now I just have to wait for replies. The first reply I got back was from Macey. Of course, she is fast at texting.

From: Macey

To: Cammie

_What did he do to you? When do I have to fly in?_

_Tell Me Soon!_

_Macey_

Oh, well, she is going to be very surprised.

From: Cammie

To: Macey

_We'll just say that he slept somewhere other than his own bed last night._

_Well, hope you listened and comprehended that._

_Sincerely,_

_Cammie_

Well I wonder how she felt about that.

Oh so I am getting a text from Bex now.

From: Bex

To: Cammie

_What the heck did he do? What do I have to do?_

_-Bex_

From: Cammie

To: Bex

_Well I am just going to say that he found his way into my bed last night without me knowing it._

_-Cammie_

_P.S. Bex, don't hurt him, or freak him out, ok? I love him._

**ZPOV**

Ok. Now. Cammie. Knows. What. Happened. Crap. I. Hope. Mr. Solomon. Doesn't. Find. Out.

Oh, I am getting a text.

From: number blocked

To: Zach

_I know where you live and I know what you did. Watch your back Zachary Logan Goode._

Great. Just Great. Now I have some creep that's going to hurt me for trashing Joe's house. Now that he and Cam's aunt Abby got married I felt like leaving a little prank there.

**MPOV**

Ok, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Cammie and Zach? I knew that they liked each other but I never knew they started dating. No one keeps me up on anything anymore.

Anyway, Austin and I are going out and all and we are all lovey dovey. But we haven't even kissed yet. Wow. Cammie must be shocked.

**CPOV**

I finally got a reply from Liz.

From: Liz

To: Cammie

_What exactly happened? Stay safe. _

_-Liz_

From: Cammie

To: Liz

_Liz, we slept together but I have to go and talk to Zach. _

_Bye,_

_Cam_

So I guess I should head off to Blackthorne and talk to Zach.

~Time Skip~

Now I am outside of Blackthorne. I just have to get passed the gates and I will be fine. I know exactly where Zach's room is and all because I have been here enough to check to see if Zach was ever here. And today I know that Zach won't be anywhere else unless if he is at Gallagher in my room.

I finally got into Zach's room and he was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he greeted me.

"Why did you do that last night?" I asked him angry.

"Do what?" he asked me.

"Sleep with me last night." I told him.

"Huh?" he asked. "That wasn't me"

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know let's check the camera." He said.

"K" I replied.

Omi Goldfish. **(Still copyrighted.)**

"It was you!" I yelled.

"What the?" he asked.

"Did you know about that?" I asked him again.

"It's kind of coming back to me, Grant came back and I think he drugged me and brought me over to Gallagher and he knew that I had cameras set up in your room." He explained.

"So is Grant like evil?" I asked Zach. "Or is he like taking that assassin thing seriously?"

"He might be." Zach whispered. "I don't know what his killing goal is."

"You guys have killing goals?" I asked him surprised.

"Yep, mine is 2 people, that's only because I only want to kill two people cause I refer to myself as a spy." He said.

"And who would those two people be?" I asked.

"My mother and her new boyfriend that is evil too." He said, I already knew what he was going to say.

"But I thought that they drugged your mom so she doesn't want to kill us anymore." I asked.

"They didn't she avoided it somehow." He said now looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh, well, that's not good at all." I said still glaring into his emerald eyes.

His eyes make me melt every time I look into them. It makes me fall in love with him every time we talk and have a moment like this.

By now, Zach had tears in his eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me to him hugging me, breathing into my hair. Kissing me over and over on my head.

I could feel tears running down my face from both my eyes and his. He was worried for both him and me. I have to admit that I am worried and scared too. I wonder what going to come next.

**How did you guys like it? I loved typing this so much. It was my longest chapter at 11 pgs and over 2000 words! This chapter had so many twists and turns and it took me over 5 hours to think and type. So is Grant evil? Who knows? I don't even know yet! Review I guess! Tell me what you liked. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! I might not be updating for a little bit because I have 8 big tests coming up to determine if I go to the next grade or not. But I am a straight A student. **

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**

"**Oh I have one final thing to say!" Zach yelled.**

"**What, Zach?"**

"**I did not plant all of those cameras, Jonas helped!" Zach concluded.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter owns it. Journal idea is credited to katiebear95.**

**If you have been reading my other story, I recently ended that one and at the end of the story I said that I am doing a sequel to this story which I am planning to do. So happy? I decided if Grant is evil or not and if you want to know you have to read this chapter. Enjoy it and I hope you find it **_**Goode**_**! I love puns like that!**

**~Last Chapter~**

His eyes make me melt every time I look into them. It makes me fall in love with him every time we talk and have a moment like this.

By now, Zach had tears in his eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me to him hugging me, breathing into my hair. Kissing me over and over on my head.

I could feel tears running down my face from both my eyes and his. He was worried for both him and me. I have to admit that I am worried and scared too. I wonder what going to come next.

**~This Chapter~**

**CPOV**

Zach knew that he and I were in trouble because of his mother. His mother exacped the drugging so she is still evil and wants to hurt us. She also has a new boyfriend that is supposed to be evil too.

Last night when me and Zach kind of like slept together. Grant apparently drugged Zach and sent him off to me. Well I think that there's another side to that story so me and Zach called Grant.

Ring…

"Hello? You got Grant" Grant answered.

"Grant, its Cammie and Zach."

**ZPOV**

"What?" he replied?

"Did you drug me and send me off to sleep with Cammie last night?"

"At a boy Zach, you slept with Cammie!"

"Don't push him, O'Conner!"

"Did you or did you not drug me?"

"No, but Tina Walters drugged me and he might of made me drug you when I was drugged."

"Why did Tina Walters drug you?"

"I turned her down to go out with her."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, if I said yes, she wanted me to set her and Zach up."

"Ewww…" Zach replied.

"Yeah."

"I would only do anything with Cammie, kiss, dream, hug, tell anything to Cammie."

"Try telling that to Tina, and she has my phone so if you get any texts from me, it's her."

"Ok, well thank you Grant." Cammie said hanging up.

Well that was sure fun. NOT!

"Did you mean it?" Cammie asked me.

"Mean what?"

"What you said that I am your only love, to kiss, dream, hug, and tell anything with?" she replied to my question.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"Good, or should I say Goode" she joked.

I smirked.

"Quit that!" she yelled.

"Quit what?"

She slapped my in the arm, "That annoying smirk."

"I smirk annoyingly?" I asked. "Last time you said that my smirk is hot."

"No, I didn't I said that you only look hot when you don't have that smirk on your face."

"You know Cammie, bagels are better those pencils."

"What?" she asked being confused. "That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Does this?" I pulled Cammie in kissing her softly on the lips until Cammie pushed harder and harder pushing me down on my bed. My hands made their way to her waist, and I could feel her hands tangled into my hair.

She was on top. I tried to flip us over but I tried to relax. Her legs were wrapped around me waist. My lips moved farther south. Kissing her neck moving down to her collarbone when she pulled away leaning back too far.

"Zach?" she asked.

"Mhmm?" I answered.

"I love you, but stick to what I am comfortable with and no farther."

"Yes, dear."

I placed my lips back on hers. We were now sitting up, Cammie in my lap, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

"I loved you Blackthorne Boy" she whispered against my lips.

"Love you too." I murmured.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Zach!" Grant said.

Cammie and I broke off immediately.

"Oh whoops, I didn't know you two were in the middle of something." He said kind of embarrassed.

Cammie crawled off of my lap and straightened her blouse and skirt.

"It's the end of summer and class starts tomorrow; we should have known that you guys are coming back soon!" Cammie said awkwardly.

"Well Cammie should be getting back to Gallagher, so I am going to walk her there personally." I told Grant.

"Bye" Cammie said while she and I left the room.

"I'm sorry for what happened in there." I told her.

"It's ok, I am used to Bex, Macey, and Liz getting into my personal life all the time." She replied.

"Oh and Cammie, here is the necklace, the key." I said while putting it back around her neck for her.

"Thanks Zachy."

"Zachy?" I asked making a scrunched up face.

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Were here!" I told her. "And there's Macey, Bex, and Liz."

Cammie ran off to greet her friends. I followed her at a slower pace than she was going at.

"Bex! Liz! Macey!" she yelled. "You're back!"

"Um. Zach. Can I call you later?" she asked. "I want to catch up with the girls."

"Ok, bye Gallagher Girl, have fun." I told her.

**CPOV**

I can't believe how fast this summer has gone! My friends are already back and we are starting classes already!

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I headed up to our room.

"So, Cammie, what's up with you and Zachary?" Macey asked.

"Um… well what should I start with?" I asked.

"Just tell us every detail." Bex added.

"But that is kind of naughty…" I told them.

"But I got Zach to admit that he has sex dreams about me, he thinks I am sexy times 10, we were together for what I texted you for, and other stuff." I told them.

"Bex, look, our little Cammie is all grown up." Macey said wiping a tear.

"So how is Austin doing?" I asked Macey.

"Oh, we had a couple dates…" Macey said.

"What did you do to him or what did he do to you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, yet…" she replied.

**How did you like this chapter? So Grant is not evil but Tina Walters is… The only problem I have with Gallagher is that I told my friend that I like Zachary Goode because she is a big Gallagher Girls fan too and the guy that I am going out with heard and he thinks that I like some guy names Zachary Goode and so he put our relationship on hold… So what do you guys think? There are two more chapters, should I write a sequel or not? I am willing too but what do you guys think? Review or PM what you think. And I am open to ideas for that and I will credit you guys like I credited katiebear95 for the journal.**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to sometimesisdance (katiebear95's new pen name)**

**I guess this story will be wrapping up soon for the sequel. After this chapter there will be one more chapter, and I will try to get them both up today because it's the weekend finally! This chapter might be short but enjoy.**

**~Last Chapter~**

"So how is Austin doing?" I asked Macey.

"Oh, we had a couple dates…" Macey said.

"What did you do to him or what did he do to you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, yet…" she replied.

**~This Chapter~**

**CPOV**

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing except a picnic and a couple dates." She replied honestly.

"I heard that Blackthorne is going to an exchange with us for this year!" Bex screeched.

"Yep, they should be heading here soon, we should head down to the Grand Hall to hear my mother's announcement, and I think it has something to do with Blackthorne."

So we all walked down to the Grand Hall to find all the other girls greeting each other, my mother standing at the front of the room, and out of the corner of my eye, in the back of the room where the grand doors are where the Blackthorne Boys would enter through I saw Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Austin looking at us from the door. They should have kept the door all the way, because of course some girls saw them and started a mob. Yeah that's right, a mob.

If you didn't already know it before, many girls have a huge crush on Zach. I mean like every girl does. But still, Zach chose me out of all the girls. Zach and I have gone on dates before and girls hit on him even with me there. One girl around the age of 14 came up to Zach and me when we were in the middle of our kiss, and broke us apart, just to ask Zach out. And I was clearly there!

"Good afternoon girls, I hope you are all happy to be back!" my mother started. "I have a few announcements to make, first because of the help of my daughter and the staff here; we are having another exchange with Blackthorne!"

**ZPOV**

Jonas, Grant, Austin, and I were standing behind the grand door waiting for headmistress Morgan to address us forward.

"Good afternoon girls, I hope you are all happy to be back!" she started. "I have a few announcements to make, first because of the help of my daughter and the staff here; we are having another exchange with Blackthorne!"

I think that's our cue. I opened the large doors and walked in. I motioned the other guys to stay back and to not be seen until I gave them the ok to come out.

All of the Gallagher Girls stared at me. I just walked forward with a smirk on my face. I walked straight to Cammie, who was in the front of the crowd, so the girls made a path for me.

I grabbed Cammie hand and held it tight before Headmistress Morgan finished her announcements.

"And, well Mr. Goode, you were supposed to wait for my cue." She said.

I still had that smirk on my face. "Oh." I started. "That wasn't the cue? Oh I guess I will come back and enter again."

"No, Zachary just stay there." She said. "But that just means that I get to tell everyone what you did over the summer for fun."

"Like what?" I asked. "Like when I did a ton of summer assignments?"

"No, when you and my daughter ran away to run away together to spend your lives together in Washington D.C."

"Oh, that wasn't the most fun, because we got caught."

"Mom, get over it already, we were a mile away from Gallagher Girl." Cammie said.

"Well anyways, please welcome Blackthorne." Rachel said.

All my friends entered, going to sit down.

I headed over to a table with Cammie still grasping my hand. We sat down and I put my arm around her. I just love her.

"This year is going to be fun, Cam." I told her.

"I know, and we will be graduating together." She said smiling her amazing smile.

"And this year, sense it is your senior year, you have to use the key to the secret of Blackthorne." I told her in a whisper.

"Really? This soon already?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I will help you with it." I told her.

"Thanks."

"I love you Cammie, and I will help you."

"I love you too Zach, and I can beat you off, you expect that I need your help?"

"So you don't want my help?"

"I do want your help; I can't save the secret without you."

"Ok, I will help you."

"Good."

~Time Skip till They Are in Zach's Room~

**CPOV**

Zach, Grant, Jonas, Austin, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were in the guy's room. I was lying next to Zach on his bed. My head was on his shoulder, he was playing with my hair, and I was playing with his shirt. Bex and Grant were working on Grant's math homework. Austin and Macey were texting each other because they probably wanted their conversation to be private. And Jonas and Liz were working on hacking codes. Nerd Love.

"Cam?" Zach asked.

"Yeah?"

"How is your hair so soft?"

Odd Question.

"Um… I wash it?" I answered.

"Oh, cool."

"Zach, what's wrong?" I asked. "We never had awkward conversation before."

"I don't know, it's just weird with everyone else in here."

"Yep, where did you get this shirt?" I asked him.

It was a navy blue v-neck t-shirt.

"It was once part of my disguises and I liked it and I knew that you would too so I kept it."

"Yeah, it makes you look hot." I replied.

"Enough with the yuck fest, I am trying to learn!" Grant yelled from across the room throwing a pillow at Zach and me.

"Yeah, if you are going to do that, get a room" Bex said as Zach kissed me.

"Ok, we will." Zach said while getting up and picking me up bridal style and started carrying me to my room.

"Zach!" I screamed. "You can put me down."

"No can do, Gallagher Girl." He said. "Can't put you down until we get to your room."

"But Zach it's 5:00 am we have to go to class in an hour." I warned.

"It's ok, you get dressed in your uniform, I will wait." He said.

"What about your uniform?" I asked.

"Oh, Blackthorne doesn't have to wear their uniforms the first day of class." He said.

"Lucky."

I put on my green and black plaid skirt and my white blouse with my grey sweater vest with the Gallagher crest on it.

"You look hot Gallagher Girl." Zach told me.

"Thanks, you look terrible."

"Hey!" he shouted. "I am hurt."

"Well sense you haven't taken a shower, brushed your teeth, your hair is messed up, and you have drool on your shirt, you don't exactly look hot."

"Well… how do you know?" he asked. "My girlfriend thinks I look very hot!"

"Really? Because you might want to ask her again."

"Come on Zach, we got to go to our class and speaking of class what's your schedule?"

Here:

**Cameron Morgan**

**1****st**** period: P&E, Mrs. Johnson; barn**

**2****nd**** period: Cove ops, Mr. Solomon; 128**

**3****rd**** period: Manners and how to live when you graduate (I made that class up), Ms. Duncan; 43**

**Lunch; Grand Hall**

**4****th**** period: History, Mr. Warren; 53**

**5****th**** period: Math, Mrs. Hardy; 82**

**6****th**** period: Computer Training, Ms. Sutton (yes, Liz is teaching this class); 321**

**7****th**** period: Art, Mr. Kress; 63**

Pretty simple schedule.

**Zachary Goode**

**1****st**** period: P&E, Mrs. Johnson; barn**

**2****nd**** period: Cove ops, Mr. Solomon; 128**

**3****rd**** period: Manners and how to live when you graduate, Ms. Duncan; 43**

**Lunch; Grand Hall**

**4****th**** period: History, Mr. Warren; 53**

**5****th**** period: Math, Mrs. Hardy; 82**

**6****th**** period: Computer Training, Ms. Sutton; 321**

**7****th**** period: Art, Mr. Kress; 63**

Zach and I have the exact same schedule!

"Zach!" I yelled in his ear by accident. "We have the exact same schedule!"

"Well then, I guess we should be heading off to P&E." he said in a calm voice with that smirk on his face.

"Yep." I even had Zach's smirk on my face, nice couple huh?

**ZPOV**

Cammie and I showed up at our first class, P&E.

In less than 5 minutes I had Cammie on the ground with her arms behind her back. Of course I was sitting on her to keep her down.

"Fantastic work, Mr. Goode!" Mrs. Johnson said in delight as she moved on to evaluate the rest of the partners.

"You are having fun up there Goode?" Cammie asked from below me.

"Yeah, this is the only class that I am getting an A in!"

"Can you let me win for once so I don't fail this class?" she asked.

I know I should because she is a straight A student and she was going to be crushed if I didn't let her get her perfect grade. So I flipped over so she was lying on top of me.

"Thanks." She said.

"Mrs. Johnson!" I yelled. "Cammie seemed to flip me over so I think she deserves the perfect grade."

"Ok that settles it then Cammie gets an A+ and Zach gets an A-." she told us.

"Hey, that's not too bad; usually I get a C+ or worse!" I said full of enthusiasm.

"Hey and Cammie, can you please get off of me?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

**Ring! Ring!**

The bell just went off, time to go to our next class, Cove ops!

**~Time Skip till the Day before Graduation~**

"I can't believe that we are graduating tomorrow!" Cammie said excitedly.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in toward me.

"I know." I told her.

"I can't believe our graduation is together though." She said smiling.

"I know." I smirked.

**Was that chapter goode? 1 chapter left! Then I am going to start the sequel! I'm going to try to finish the last chapter today and start typing the 1****st**** chapter. Thanks you everyone who reviews! And you know that feeling that you get when you are jealous when someone has what you want? That's how I feel. Cammie psh gets Zach psh. I am just kidding, but he does sound hot!**

**Til Next Time,**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to sometimesisdance. (katiebear95)**

**Last chapter guys! I'm so pumped! Then I get to start the sequel, the key thing is going to be in the sequel. This chapter is graduation. Enjoy! : )**

**~Last Chapter~**

"I can't believe that we are graduating tomorrow!" Cammie said excitedly.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in toward me.

"I know." I told her.

"I can't believe our graduation is together though." She said smiling.

"I know." I smirked.

**~This Chapter~**

**ZPOV**

Tomorrow is graduation day. We all got our blue and gold cap and gowns today. Cammie is valedictorian. That's great. I had no chance sense I got straight C's in all of my classes. Cammie said that I could do better but I guess her tutoring didn't help me.

"Zach, I can't wait till graduation tomorrow!" Cammie smiled.

"You will do great tomorrow."

"I know but I am nervous for my speech." She said nervously.

"You will do amazing, and I will be right there to cheer you on."

"Thanks." She replied.

"We should really be going to bed, big day tomorrow"

"Carry me." She pleaded. "Please?"

"Sure" I said picking her up and putting her in her bed.

Her roommates weren't back yet so I guess that I am tired too so I crawled in bed with her.

I kept her in my arms, kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you Cammie." I told her.

"I love you too Zachy." I heard her whisper.

"You'll do great tomorrow, don't worry." I reassured.

"I know"

"Night Gallagher Girl."

"Night Blackthorne Boy." She said before drifting off to sleep.

About 30 minutes later, Macey, Liz, and Bex walked into the room and turned on the lights.

"Aww… now isn't that sweet?" Bex asked.

"To bad it's with Zachary." Macey said rolling her eyes.

"You know that we are now awake don't you?" I said.

"No" Macey replied. "We didn't know."

"What's going on sexy, I mean Zachy." Cammie said in a groggy voice.

"Nothing, Cam, shhh… go back to sleep." I told her.

"You guys, go to bed, she needs her rest for tomorrow." I told them trying to go back to sleep.

**CPOV**

The next morning I woke up in Zach's arms. He must have taken off his shirt. Wow.

"Wake up, Zachy" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Time to get ready for graduation." She said. "And I can't miss my speech."

"That's right." I said popping up.

We got dressed and headed outside where graduation is.

My mother started talking.

"Good morning everyone, today we are here to celebrate graduation of our senior students." She said. "And first off to start the morning my daughter, valedictorian, will be reading her speech."

"You'll do great." Zach told me.

As I walked up to the stage I heard clapping and whistling, then I heard, "I LOVE YOU CAMMIE! YOU'LL DO FANTASTIC!"

It was Zach. Everyone went quiet and was staring at him.

"Um... I'm sorry, that's my boyfriend Zach." I said.

"Well, graduation, wow, we are all grown up now and ready to move on to better things. The classes at Blackthorne and Gallagher have taught us so much. I would like to thank my mother, my teachers, my best friends; Macey, Bex, and Liz. And most of all I would like to thank my boyfriend, he has been there for me no matter what, Zach Goode." I finished my speech.

I walked off the stage to where Zach was sitting.

"You did amazing, and I love that you thanked me the most." Zach said.

"Well, I love you the most." I said in a flirty tone.

"That's goode." Zach said.

My mother started reading off the names for the diplomas.

"Rebecca Baxter." My mom said handing Bex her diploma.

"Zachary Goode." Zach left his chair.

"Jonas Lind."

"Austin Martin."

"Macey McHenry."

"Cameron Morgan."

"Grant O'Conner."

"Elizabeth Sutton." My mom finished.

Everyone threw their hats into the air, while me and Zach ran back behind Gallagher.

"Congrats Zach!" I said. "You graduated!"

"Your speech was amazing Gallagher Girl."

"It wasn't that good."

Zach took my hands.

"It was the best thing I ever heard."

I turned bright red.

"Cammie, I loved you so much and we been through a lot together. Will you marry me?" Zach asked.

I started crying. Happy crying.

"Of course Zachary, I love you so much!" I told him while he slipped a white gold, diamond ring on my finger.

Right then, Zach crashed his lips down on mine, it felt so right, me and Zach are going to be married in one of the next months.

We stayed like that for 4 minutes, breaking off, panting.

"Cammie?" Macey and Bex asked.

"Zach asked me to marry him!" I screamed showing them the ring.

They both squealed.

"You should go tell the guys, Zach, I am going to go and pack cause I leave tomorrow to go to Nebraska, and if you want to come with you should get packing." I told Zach.

"K Gallagher Girl."

I rushed back to my room and dug out that love journal I discovered at the end of last summer.

_June 5__th__, 2011_

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I am a Gallagher Girl and I am here to write about my true love for my Blackthorne Boy, Zachary Goode. I love the way his smirk makes me melt. How he takes me into his arms and kisses me and makes me fall in love with him all over again. (he wrote about me on the page before me) I love to bother him and call him Zachy. I kept the key for now. And I am going to pass it on sometime._

_-Cammie (Cameron) Ann Morgan_

I was now satisfied. I will be back to work on the key mystery but for now I have to go show Zach.

**How did you like it? It is making me smile just typing this. I will start the sequel. **

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


End file.
